Who Knew
by alexia-fosho
Summary: Ever since moving away from Tomoeda, life had been all about trying to survive in a pool full of hungry sharks. Every force in the universe seemed to be plotting my downfall. But I hadn't realized how cruel it really could be. Full summary inside, SxS.
1. Life is good

**Summary: **Ever since moving away from Tomoeda, life had been all about trying to survive in a pool full of hungry sharks, those hungry sharks being the teenagers that I deal with every day, and the pool being my High school. Every force in the universe seemed to be plotting my downfall. But I hadn't realized how cruel it really could be, until my life seemed perfect, and I got cut deeper then I ever had before.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of the characters from it. There are, however, original characters which I own, as well as the plot. (:

---

I was in my 4th period class which was, unfortunately, math class. Ugh. And as usual my mind was anywhere _but _math. Currently I was thinking of the dress that I was wearing to the Spring Dance next month. Being the up-class private school that this was, everyone always had be dressed in expensive designer clothes, or risk being **shunned **by the rest of the school. Friendly people, huh? And of course the person who would be the first to shun them would be Tomoyo Daidouji. You know how every school has the popular, pretty slut that's richer then everyone and that no one would dare mess with? Yep, that's Tomoyo. And the funny thing is we used to be best friends up until 7th grade. We did _everything _together. But then she changed. And you wanna know why? Becuase she started hanging out with Eriol Hiiragasawa, and therefore started hanging with the populars. Oh and did I mention that she's now dating that whore? Yeah it's true. My once best friend, polluted by the preppy sluts.

And there's also Syaoran Li. He was my other best friend. Everyone would joke about how we were going to grow up and get married. Hah! And just because I feel like it, I'm going to say it again. HAH! If anyone _now_said that I would get married to him then I wouldn't hesitate to punch them. He was so great when we were younger, too. But now the few times he does talk to someone, it's to Takashi Yamazaki. Me, Syaoran, and Tomoyo used to be inseperable, and now look at us. The only time me and Tomoyo ever talk is when we're fighting or making fun of each other, and Syaoran never so much as even looks at me. BFFs, huh? Yeah right. So now Tomoyo's with the prepulars, Syaoran's with Takashi, and I'm with my now best friend Chiharu.

I was suddenly broke out of my train of thought when I heard my name being called. I looked up and locked eyes with the teacher, and looked around to class to find that everyone else was staring at me too. "Huh?" I said stupidly and the whole class burst out in laughter. I was sure that my face was as red as a tomato, and I just wanted to crawl in a corner and die.

The teacher sighed before saying, "do the equation on the board."

I smiled nervously before getting out of my seat and walking up to the board. And just my luck, I tripped on my way up there. My face was even redder then before as I quickly got up and kept walking up to the board not even bothering to brush myself off.

I looked up at the board at just stared at it for a minute. I looked over at the teacher who looked at me expactantly and managed to let out a forced, nervous sounding chuckle before writing 42 where the answer should be. I put the chalk down and started walking back to my seat, before the teacher yelled wait and I had to turn around. "Problem?" I said nervously.

"How did you come up with 42?" He said, reviewing the equation to see if he had made a mistake. He turned around and looked at me realizing he didn't make any mistakes, and waited for me to tell him how I did it.

"Well, I, um... You see I..." I stuttered.

"Guessed?" Daidouji said, and the whole class started laughing again. This was_so_ not my day.

"Kinomoto, please take your seat. And you might want to review what we did today," he looked at me with his eyebrows raised, then turned to another student "Li, would you do this problem?"

Li sat there for a minute just staring at the teacher with a blank look on his face, then finally got up and immediately wrote three on the board then started walking back to his seat. He passed by my desk and we locked eyes for a moment then he continued to walk to his seat. The bell finally rung and I got up as fast as I could to get out of the nightmare of a class.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I couldn't eat lunch with Chiharu today, since she had a drama club thing to go to. I don't know the details. But we're hanging out at the mall after school to pick out our dresses for the spring dance, so it's all good.

------

After school I met up with Chiharu and we went to my house to get changed out of our boring school uniforms. I mean, seriously, plaid skirts? Can you say ew?

"So who are you taking to the dance, Chiharu?" I asked as I licked the ice cream cone I bought at the parlor next to the school.

"Well, um, he's really nice! And you know he asked me and..." She said, obviously trying to avoid telling me.

"Chiharu?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Takashi Yamazaki," she said as fast and quiet as she could.

I stopped where I was and practically dropped my ice cream. "What?! Chiharu you know I hate him! He's a ..., and he's always hanging out with Hiiragasawa-kun and Daidouji-chan," I stuttered saying those names.

"I know, I know! But you know, he asked me and I couldn't just say no and-"

"Chi, you've said no to atleast 5 guys who asked you." I said, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, well you've said no to atleast 7! If you keep rejecting people like that you're not going to have a date." Okay, so maybe I was popular like I was ranting about Tomoyo being. But I'm not the mean kind of popular! At least I don't think I am...

"But I haven't been asked by anyone that I would actually want to go with and you know--wait, I'm not going to let you change the subject again! How could you say yes to Yamazaki-kun?"

She sighed then stepped in front of me, turning around to face me, and grabbed my hands, "Kura, I really like this guy and I know you hate him but you don't actually know him! And if you really don't want me to go with him, then I won't. But you know, then I'm gonna be moody and ... the whole dance," she said, acting cute and innocent during that last sentence.

I rolled my eyes, "you know that's not fair. But you can go with him if you want..." I murmered, obviously not _wanting _to say it.

"OH. EM. GEE. Thank you so much!" Chiharu said, giving me a big bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just hurry and get to the mall to get a dress that will get you some alone time with him," I said, then winked and walked away.

"Sakura, that's so dirty!" She said following me.

"I'm only joking!" I smiled at her and started walking faster.

------

We _finally_got to my house and Chiharu started raiding my closet for clothes that she wanted to borrow. "Wow, this one's cute! Oh, but I like this one more! And oh my wow where did you get this?! I HAVE TO HAVE IT!" She said as she threw every piece of clothing out of my closet one-by-one, squealing each time she found one she liked.

"Chi! You only need one outfit for the mall, not ten."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She said, then gave me a small smile. "These are cute. And they go great with this shirt!" She said, as she pulled out my black skinny jeans with sparkles and a rip in the knee, and my white off the shoulder shirt. I ended up wearing my baby blue peasant shirt and some stone wash skinny jeans.

We drove to the mall in my new convertable(thank you dad!) and immediately went to our favorite store--Arden B. Chiharu grabbed so many dresses to try on I was surprised there were any left on the racks. We went over to the changing room and I waited outside as she put them on.

She came out with a slutty aqua dress. It was a tube dress and it cut so low that if she sat down you would be able to see her underwear, and it had more cleavage then Brittany Spears does at her concerts.

"Gosh Chi, you trying to impress your date or seduce him?" She just gave me one of her 'looks' then went back into the changing room and I waited for her to change again.

This went on for the next**two hours **or so and she still didn't find a dress that she wanted to buy.

"Chiharu, come on, you've tried on so many dresses! You've gotta like at least one of them." I said, collapsed on the chair outside of the dressing room.

"They're all cool, they're just not... Shmexi enough." She said, sounding mock sexy.

"Chi, I'm sorry but_never _say _shmexi_again." I said and we both cracked up laughing.

------

"Oh Kura, you were so cute when you were younger!" Chiharu said as she turned the page.

"Oh so I'm not cute now?! Thanks lots Chi." I said, faking hurt. She just me one of those 'whatever' looks and kept looking at the pictures. We were in my room looking at some of my old family albums. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea.

I opened a new album and saw a picture of me and Tomoyo on the beach with the sand castle we made. We were so proud of that thing, we wouldn't let anyone destroy it. We were devestated when the waves washed it away.

"What'cha looking at?" Chiharu asked coming over to look over my shoulder. She saw the pictures of me and Tomoyo and sighed, "I miss the old Tomoyo."

"Me too. She was always so cool. But now she's just a ," I said trying so hard not to get lost in memories. "But I don't think she's ever going to be the way she used to."

"I remember you and Tomoyo used to both have crushes on Syaoran," Chiharu laughed.

"Don't even go there Chi," I said as I sent her a playful glare.

Right then the butler came in to give me my mail. "Your mail, Kinomoto-sama."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Tadoa. And I told you to call me Sakura."

"Of course, my apologies. Anything else Miss Sakura?"

"Nope, that's it. Except I was thinking you might need a week off. Maybe three weeks from now?" I said, looking up from my letters to see what he would say.

"Well, I, um..." He said, I guess he didn't really know what to say or something like that, "that would be fantastic. Thank you Miss Sakura." He bowed then left.

"Peace out, Mr. Tadoa sir!" Chiharu called after him. I just looked at her weirdly then got back to work on the envelope I was trying to open. It always took me a while to open anything like this, because I didn't like to rip them.

"So, what are you planning for three weeks from now?" She asked me, looking at me accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently as I read the letter from Kelloggs. Some kind of 'you've won a million dollars' things. But seriously, what kind of cereal company would give away a million dollars? I threw it aside to open the next one. It was pink, I mean how cool is that?

"Sakura, in three weeks your parents are in Tokyo for business, your brother's visiting a college friend, Tadoa's gonna be gone, and we're out of school for spring break. You expect me to believe you're just going to sit at home and be an obedient little girl all week? Just tell me! Please," she said, giving me puppy eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said cutely. "Oh, Chi, look at this! Meilin's having a pool party tomorrow," I said as I looked at the invitation she had sent me.

"In the middle of April?"

"It's not like it's cold or anything. It's been a pretty warm winter, and it's an even warmer spring." I said, not really paying much attention to our conversation as I looked over the invitation. "So you wanna go?"

"Fine, I guess," she said, picking up a package that I had gotten. "I wonder what's in here,"

"I don't know, open it," she had already started opening it but whatever.

"Oh my wow Kura, look at this! Someone sent you chocolates!" She said, immediately taking my attention away from the invitation.

"Really? That's like so sweet! Probably wanting to ask me to the dance or something," I said, walking over to sit next to her on my bed, "is there a note?"

"I don't know," Chiharu said, eating a chocolate.

I just sent her one of those looks, and searched the box for a note. I found one under the box of chocolates, "Chi, look at this!"

_Roses are red, Violets are blue._

_Chocolate is sweet and so are you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Chiharu slumped and crossed her arms, "Hmph, I've never had a secret admirer before." She said, pouting.

"Oh quit being a baby already!" I said, tossing a pillow at her playfully.

------

**A/N:**So how was it? I know it was really short, but it's just the intro chapter. I don't know if I'm going to always do them this length so I can update more regularly, or make them longer. But anyways hope you liked it and please review :


	2. A dream

**Summary: **Ever since moving away from Tomoeda, life had been all about trying to survive in a pool full of hungry sharks, those hungry sharks being the teenagers that I deal with every day, and the pool being my High school. Every force in the universe seemed to be plotting my downfall. But I hadn't realized how cruel it really could be, until my life seemed perfect, and I got cut deeper then I ever had before.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own CCS or any characters in it.

------

_"Kiyoshi, if I told you that I liked you, what would you say?" Sakura asked._

_"I would tell you that I don't like you." The boy sitting beside Sakura said._

_"If I told you that I was never going to see you again, would you be sad?"_

_"No."_

_"If someone broke my heart, would you hold me me when I came to you crying?"_

_"Of corse not."_

_"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"_

_"Never."_

_Sakura looked at him confused for a moment, before asking, "then why did you ask me out?"_

_He smiled for a moment. "I wouldn't say that I like you, because I love you. I wouldn't be sad, because I would die. I wouldn't hold you, becuase I would be too busy punching the bitch that dare hurt you. I don't want you to be my girlfriend, because I want you to be my wife." He said, reaching into his pocket to pull something out._

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm beeping and the feeling of being shoken. I shot my hand up to where my alarm clock was but my hand stopped when it hit something hard. I looked up to see that it had hit my brother, who was standing next to my bed trying to get me awake.

"Glad to see you're finally up, Kaiju. School started ten minutes ago." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock distrustingly, only to find that he was right.

"HOE!!" I yelled, rushing back and forth across my room and into my bathroom. I got dressed and ready in three minutes, and was out the door in five, after eating breakfast of course. I had to pull my hair back into a ponytail because I didn't have time to take a shower.

I rushed into the classroom, trying to be as quiet as possible, but unfortunately the teacher noticed me.

"Ah, Kinomoto, glad you could join us. Please take your seat," he said and for a minute I thought I was off the hook, before he added, "oh, and I'll be seeing you in detention after school today."

I silently groaned and slouched into my seat next to Chiharu. I glanced over at her grumpily then got back to what the teacher was saying.

"So class, today we have a new transfer student. He just moved here from Tokyo, so I hope you all will try to make him feel welcome. You can come in now," he said, and the doors slid open before the new boy came in. I sat up straight in my seat as soon as he walked in. He looks alot like... No, it couldn't be him! It was just a dream.

"Hajimemashite, my name's Hatoyama Kiyoshi." He said and oh my wow I almost screamed. Chiharu noticed me acting weird and just looked at me like 'wtf, Sakura?' Then she got one of those 'oh I get it' looks and just looked back to the front of the class. Uh oh, I hope she doesn't think I have a crush on Hatoyama! With me thinking about all this stuff I didn't even notice that the teacher asked him to sit down behind Chiharu. He stopped in front of my desk and smiled sweetly at me. Wow, he had the most breath taking smile. He was pretty cute too. He had golden brown hair with light highlights of darker shades of brown, and he had the most gorgeus aqua eyes. I wanted to melt just looking at them.

Suddenly Chiharu passed me a note and I mentally slapped myself for thinking that about someone I don't even know. He could be a rapist! Or even worse, a tax collector! Cue the dramatic music. Okay, yeah, I'm done now. Remembering Chiharu's note I opened it before the teacher could see it.

_Hey Kura! Do you like Hatoyama?_

I knew it. I quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to her.

_No, of course not! Why would you ask that chi-chi?_

_Well, becuase you started acting really funny when he came in._

We passed notes through almost the whole class. I really need to start paying better attention, but oh well. This is pretty much how the conversation went after that:

Sakura- _He just looks kind of familiar. No big though._

Chiharu- _Oh. Okay then. And don't forget we've got Meilin's fashion show after school to go to._

Sakura- _How could I? I've been looking forward to it for months! Oh my gosh, Li's staring at me._

Chiharu- _Really? Wonder if he likes you?_

Sakura- _Doubt it. He's been so hostile torwards me ever since we stopped hanging out. He's probably plotting my downfall._

Chiharu was about to pass me another note when the bell rang. I said goodbye to Chiharu, and left the classroom, only to find Kiyoshi waiting for me out there.

"Hey!" He said, once he caught sight of me. "I'm Kiyoshi," he gave me that gorgeus smile again. I stared at him for a moment and almost forgot to reply.

"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you," I replied, smiling at him myself. "You can call me Sakura."

"Oh, okay then nice to meet you Sakura. Um I was hoping you could maybe show me around? I don't know where any of my classes are." I nodded and asked him for his schedule, when he showed it to me I saw that we had all but two classes together.

"Oh, you've got every class with me except for History and Japanese. That's cool!" I said, probably sounding over excited. Oh well.

He just smiled and we started talking. We got to PE class(yuck) and of course we had to leave each other because he couldn't come into the girls changing room... Oh and I couldn't go into the boys changing rooms, either! Heh yeah. I was already in the gym and stretching when he came out of the changing rooms talking to Li. I just smiled before realization hit me. HE'S TALKING TO LI?!

I looked back over at them to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, and sure enough I wasn't. And was Li actually laughing? Wow, I haven't seem him do that in a while... They both started walking over to where I was and, realizing that I was staring, I quickly looked away and got back to stretching hoping they didn't notice. "Sakura!" Kiyoshi called once he got closer to me.

"Oh hey, Kiyoshi," I said, and stopped stretching. We sat there in silence not exactly knowing what to say. I couldn't help but think there was something about him and that dream that I had last night. I mean, he looked exactly the same, he had the same name... It was just weird.

"So have you met the coach yet?" I asked, hoping it would spark a conversation.

"Yeah actually I met him on the way to the changing rooms," he said, then leaned in closer like someone was listening, "he scares me." He whispered and I giggled.

"Don't worry, he scares everyone." I said and we both laughed. Li just stood there looking annoyed.

The rest of the day was just a typical boring school day. Having Kiyoshi there made it a bit more interesting though. At lunch I introduced him to Rika, Meilin, Naoka, and Arata. They all thought he was awesome, so it's pretty cool.

During home ec--my last class for the week!--Kiyoshi passed me a note. He sat pretty near to me in every class we had together. The teacher was only rambling on about the parts of a sewing machine, so I didn't think I would miss anything too important by reading the note.

_Hey Sakura, just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after school? You know, as kind of a thank you for showing me around today._

I smiled, and looked over at Kiyoshi who smiled back.

_Sure, that sounds grea-_

Oh wait! I've got that fashion show to go to... Oh well. I erased what I had just wrote and started writing again.

_I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I've got a fashion show that my friend's going to be modeling in._

He looked kind of disappointed when he read the note, so I felt pretty bad. I decided to write something else.

_Wanna come?_

I passed it over to him and he looked at me confused before opening it. After he did, he looked like he was wondering if he should go before nodding to me. I smiled and got back to paying attention to the lesson.

------

About an hour after school I went to Meilin's suite to get ready. Yep, she lived alone in a suite. How lucky is she to have parents that would let her do that?

I put on a cascade tube dress with a green, pink, white and black floral pattern. It came just above my knee, and not to sound vain but I looked pretty hot in it. I had a black metallic clutch with it, and wore some strappy high-heeled pumps. My make-up was only mascara, lip-gloss, and some light blush. The dress really made my emerald green eyes stand out, and the pumps made me a good 3 1/2 inches taller. My hair was wavy and came just an inch below my shoulders.

I banged on the door once again for Meilin to get out of the bathroom. "Come on, Meilin! You're gonna be late!" I yelled and she finally came out. She was breath-taking. She were a black double v-neck dress with red and white scribbled dots and cutting off pretty high on her calfs. She wore it with an Enamel hinge cuff, knee-high metallic black boots with three inch heels, and a red crocodile shine clutch. Her make-up was done as perfectly as ever, and it looked completely natural. The dress hugged all the right places on her, and it made her red eyes really pop.

"Wow Meilin, you look stunning!" I said as I inwardly pouted, wishing I could be that pretty.

She giggled. "Thanks Saki! Now stop staring, you're acting like a lesbian!" She said playfully and I sent her a playful glare. "We'd better get going before we're late," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door of her suite.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, we have to pick up Kiyoshi on the way." I said, and she stopped and looked at me in that way that little kids do before they're about to say 'ooooh sakura has a boyfriend!' "Don't even say it, I invited him as a friend he's not my date." I said and walked past her as she scrambled to follow me.

"Well, maybe, but you like him don't you? I know for a fact that he likes you!" She said as we got into the limo that the people hosting the fashion show sent for her.

"Yeah? And how would you know that?" I asked distrustingly.

"Well see," she said, scooting closer to me and talking quieter as if someone was listening, "I was visiting Syaoran's house right after school, you know he's my cousin, because I had to talk to his sister about something and I was passing by his room and I heard these voices, and his door just happened to be open and I wasn't eavesdropping or anything it's just-"

"Meilin!" I snapped, signalling her to stop blabbering and tell me what she knew.

"Right, sorry," she looked at me apoligetically and then kept going, "well anyway he had his phone on speaker and he was talking to Hatoyama-san on the phone because appearantly they're like best friends or something now and," she started but then stopped when I looked at her like 'don't you dare start rambling on again.' "And anyways Syaoran asked him if there was anyone in the school that he liked, and guess what he said? YOU!"

My eyes got wide as she finished. "Me? He likes **me**?After just _one day_?" She just nodded, a big stupid grin on her face. Wow. We stopped at Chiharu's house next and she couldn't have came out faster. She almost tripped on her 4 1/2 inch heels.

Chiharu was wearing a racerback bubble dress that was the same color green as was in my dress(me and Chi always matched when we went to places like this), with a deep V neckline and the dress cutting off mid-thigh, and some platforms that got smaller near the front. Her hair was in a half ponytail, she had curled it and she had to pencil-sized strands of hair out of the ponytail laying on her face along with her thin bangs. Her hair was shining beautifully in the light as she put on her usual make-up. White eyeshadow on the lid and crease with light eyeliner and mascara, blush, and dark pink lip-gloss. She looked gorgeus.

She opened the door to the limo and got in quickly, and then we were moving.

"Wow Mei Mei you look hot, with **two t's**!" She said as soon as she sat down.

"Haha thanks Chi Chi. You look gorgeus," Meilin said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks! Wow Kura, you look great too! If Hatoyama-san were coming, he would be all over you." She said teasingly and I pretended to try and strangle her while Meilin laughed at the whole thing.

"Actually Chi, Hatoyama-san is coming," Meilin said smirking, and Chiharu just raised her eyebrows ready to listen. "_Sakura_invited him," she said and Chiharu looked at me with a childish smile. Oh no, please don't.

"Sakura and Kiyomi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She sang and her and Meilin started laughing. I sank in my seat, my face red as a tomato. For the next ten minutes before we got to Kiyomi's house, Meilin and Chiharu were making jokes about me and Kiyomi, until we finally got there.

He got into the car, said hi to Meilin and Chiharu, then sat down by me and put his arm on the seat behind me. Mei and Chi both looked at me and I could tell they were trying as hard as they could not to laugh. Thankfully Kiyomi was staying unaware of the whole thing. The next little while was spent in silence until _finally _Kiyomi asked what the fashion show was for.

"Oh, it's more of a contest thing I guess. See, they're giving away three scholarships for a designers degree at this really high-class college where alot of hot designers went and they had this thing where thousands of people sent in their design, and now they've chosen twenty winners," Chiharu explained, "all twenty of the winners will have a model walk two of their designs on the catwalk and the judges will pick which ones get scholarships. It's really cool." He nodded showing his understanding.

"Yeah, and Mei was one of the people picked," I said and smiled at Meilin.

"Oh, congratulations! It must be a big honor." He said as he smiled at her two.

"Oh it is, thank you." Meilin said, smiling sweetly. "Oh my, I must be blushing right now. How embarrassing is that?" She said slightly giggling. Her phone started ringing and she looked at the screen before answering it, "Hey Syaoran, what's up?" She said, smiling. "Yeah Hatoyama-san is right here," she sighed before handing the phone to Kiyomi.

"Moshi moshi." He said as he brought the phone up to his ear. "No, my cell's not off. Well, sorry I guess I didn't hear it ringing." I looked around the limo and at Chiharu and Meilin, then up at Kiyomi to find that he was strawberry red. I looked at him confused before he said, "yeah, Sakura-chan's here." He tried to say it quietly but everyone could hear him anyway. I could hear Chiharu trying to hold in her giggles. I shot her a glare and her face instantly went serious.

"Okay, see ya dude." He said as he flipped Meilin's phone shut and handed it back to her.

We sat in silence for the rest of the way until we finally got there. There were paparazzi everywhere, making me feel like a celebrity. I guess there were going to be famous fashion designers here or something.

We went up to the person with the guest list, and he let Meilin in after she told him her name. If I had known what was about to happen, I never would have gone in with her.

------

**A/N: **Okay that was a pretty quick update so sorry if it's too quick. But this chapter was pretty easy to write so... anyway hope you like. Sorry there's not my SxS action, but there will be soon :)) And thanks to all that put it on fave/alert. But please review if you do because I love getting them lol. Oh, and thanks crazyandproud344 for my first review!

-Lexi


	3. Simple as that

**Summary: **Ever since moving away from Tomoeda, life had been all about trying to survive in a pool full of hungry sharks, those hungry sharks being the teenagers that I deal with every day, and the pool being my High school. Every force in the universe seemed to be plotting my downfall. But I hadn't realized how cruel it really could be, until my life seemed perfect, and I got cut deeper then I ever had before.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, or any characters in it. Tear tear.

------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M MODELING!" I yelled at Meilin after she told me that I was modeling one of her dresses. I probably shouldn't have said it so loud, because the room went silent and everyone stared at me weirdly. I chuckled nervously, "heh, sorry, just continue," I said before grabbing Meilin's arm and pulling her into a closet. "Meilin, I can't model! How am _I _supposed to get up there and model?" I said and Kiyomi and Chiharu came into the closet during that last sentence.

"You're modeling?!" They both asked at the same time. I yelled no as Meilin yelled yes, and right after we both glared at each other.

"Saki, you have to! They told me I could pick two people to model my dresses, and I chose you and Chi!"

"ME?!" Chiharu yelled, when it finally hit her that Meilin wanted her to model too.

"Look, I thought it would be special and kind of good luck to have my two **best friends** model my designs," she said, putting emphasis on best friends, and she started to get a sad puppy face on, "but I guess I can use some of the professionals that they offered." She said sadly before leaving.

I stood there feeling guilty for a minute before saying, "Chi? You know we gotta help her, right?" She nodded sadly. "Okay. Let's go." I said and we left to go find Meilin.

"Oh, there you guys are! Took you long enough," she said as she brought two dresses over. "These are your dresses for the show. You can pick any shoes that you want, it doesn't matter," she said waving her hand over to a shoe rack.

Me and Chiharu went and grumpily put on the dresses she gave us. She had given me a green eyelet party dress with an empire waist that came about an inch and a half above my knee and a few scattered jewels on the bodice. Okay, so it was a pretty cool design, but it would be cool if someone _else_was modeling it.

Chiharu came out wearing a black short-sleeved dress with silver bead strips, that wrapped around itself in the front to give it a swirl effect. It had a off-center bow at the bust and cut off pretty high.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Meilin said, coming up to us with Kiyomi trailing behind, "you two look gorgeus!" She said trying to hold in a squel and admiring both the dresses. "Wow, this is such a dream. Okay, Chiharu you're up after this next model. You ready?" She asked, as she looked at Chiharu.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied and they both went over to the entrance of the show. I was walking over to follow them, but Kiyoshi grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Sakura," he said, pulling me back to look him in the eye, "good luck. You look great." He said, and he leaned down to try and kiss me.

_Oh my gosh, what do I do?! Am I supposed to kiss him? I barely know him! _I thought, but finally gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him the rest of the way. We broke free as I was about to go on, and he looked at me for a minute then went to take his seat in the audience. I went over to Meilin and looked where she was to see Chiharu on the catwalk, walking back torward where we were.

"Okay Sakura, you're next," Meilin told me and I could feel my heart stop for a moment. I took a deep breath then started to walk up to the catwalk before Meilin grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "and don't think I didn't see your little moment with Kiyoshi." She whispered before giggling and letting go of my hand. I tried as hard as I could not to turn red as I walked up to the catwalk. "Good luck!" I heard her yell as I got to the catwalk.

Yeah, good luck my-"And here's Kinomoto Sakura modeling another Li original," the announcer said as I walked up the catwalk, stopped at the end for a moment, then walked back down and over to Meilin.

"Great job, Kura. Thanks so much for doing it for me," she smiled. Well, at least it's over now.

On the way home we had some champagne just for the heck of it. I of course didn't have any because of my low alchohol tolerance level. Screw it.

Meilin and Chiharu were giggling the whole way back because Kiyomi had his arm wrapped around my waist. After we dropped him off I was bombarded by questions about if we're dating or not and a load of I knew you liked him's. I finally got them to stop so I could ask Chiharu about the dream that I had.

"Chiharu, your sister's a fortune teller, right?" She nodded, looking slightly confused. "Well see I had this dream about Kiyoshi and-" I started, but was cut off when they started 'ooooh'ing me. "LISTEN!" I screamed and they instantly shut up. "I had a dream about him the night _before _I met him," I explained and Chiharu pulled out her cell and started dialing. "Who are you calling?" I asked, and she told me that she was going to call her sister.

"Hey, Chinatsu! I was just wondering, do you know anything about dreams? Oh, that's great! See, Sakura had this dream about a guy that transferred to our school and... I know it's so cute!"

"CHI!"

"Oh, right, anyway she had a dream about his guy the day before she met him. Okay, I'll ask her," she said, and muffled the phone with her shoulder before asking me what happened in the dream.

"Well, we were sitting on top of a hill beside a tree and we were talking," I said trying to remember everything. Chiharu told her sister before asking me what we were talking about. "Oh, he told me that he loved me! And I think he was about to propose..." Chiharu giggled before bringing the phone back up to her ear to tell her sister.

"Yeah, he told her that he loved her and she says that she thinks he was about to propose. Yeah," Chiharu went wide-eyed before thanking Chinatsu and hanging up. She put her phone down and just sat there in shock for a moment.

"Chi? Chi what did she say?"

"Are you sure he was about to propose to you?" She asked, finally looking at me.

I nodded. "Pretty sure. He said he wanted me to be his wife, and he was pulling something out of his pocket," I told her and she looked worried and happy at the same time, I just ignored her. "But then the freakin' alarm clock went off," I slouched in my chair.

"SAKURA'S GONNA MARRY KIYOSHI!!!" She squealed and Meilin shot up and started rambling on about how great our wedding was going to be and how cute a couple we made.

I had never been so happy to get home. Well, kind of home. Touya had just gotten a new condo and he asked if I wanted to stay with him for two weeks before he went to visit his friend. I knew he wanted to talk about someone that I wouldn't want to, otherwise he wouldn't have invited his kaiju sister to his new condo, but oh well. Better hear it now then later.

I got to the condo and unlocked the door with the key Touya had given me. He was gone right now, so I took a shower while I waited for him. After I was out, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to my bedroom. Touya had already went and got some clothes for me earlier. I changed into my dark pink pajama shorts and a polka dot tank top, then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. It looked like Touya still wasn't home, so I called him while I waited for my noodles to boil.

_"Moshi moshi?"_The voice on the other line said. It didn't sound like Touya, but I figured he had a cold or something.

"Hey, Touya? I'm at your apartment. Where are you?" I asked as I poked the noodles with a fork.

"_Oh, Touya not available. He got drunk and passed out._" The guy on Touya's phone said. I went wide-eyed and immediately asked if he was okay. He told me that Touya was fine and that he would be there in a minute. I sighed after I hung up the phone and started making some tea, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called, then heard the door open. I ran to the living room and immediately looked at my brother and ran over to help him onto the couch. I sat there for a moment just staring at his unconcious face.

"Thanks for bringing him over," I finally said and turned around to look at the person in the eye. "Li?" I said, startled at the amber eyes looking back at me. The gorgeus amber eyes that just make you wanna melt in--okay hold up, what am I saying?! I'm dating Kiyomi now! I can't be swooning over some other guys eyes.

"Um... yeah. I work at the bar your brother was at and my shift was over." He said, never looking away from my eyes. I finally broke eye contact with him, feeling slight regret after.

"Well um, thanks for bringing him. I appreciate it," I said and smiled sweetly at him. "I don't mean to sound all rude after you brought my brother home, but um I'm kind of tired and you might wanna get home too, it's pretty late." I said, noting the clock that had it's hands on 12:45.

"Oh, I probably should. Well I guess I'll see you at school," He said and immediately left.

_Well that was weird. Did Syaoran Li just say that he would see me at school? Wow... _I thought, then went back into the kitchen to get my coffee and finish making noodles, when someone knocked on the door. Again.

This time I went over to answer it and saw those same gorgeus eyes staring back at me. I looked at him questioningly when he didn't say anything.

"My car got stolen. I went outside just as someone was driving off with it," he said grumpily. "Could you give me a ride home?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but my car's over at my house," I said, looking at him apolegitcally. "But you can stay here if you want. I know your house is across town and everything, and Touya's gonna be on the couch all night. You can sleep in Touya's room," I offered, and he shrugged and walked past me into the condo.

"Guess it's better then taking the bus to my house," he murmered. "Where am I staying?"

"Down the hall, first door to the left." I called after him.

------

I woke up in a chair in the living room, with the tv still on. Guess I fell asleep watching it last night...

I looked over at the couch and saw that Touya wasn't there anymore. Must have gone to make some coffee or something. I went into the kitchen and he wasn't there either... oh well. Probably went to go get his car or something.

My stomach started growling and I remembered that I never did anything with my noodles last night. "Crap," I said before walking over to the stove to find that the noodles were now ashes and the stove was still on. At least the house didn't burn down...

I started to make an omelette when I heard the front door open and saw Touya walk in with Li trailing behind him.

"Hey Kaiju. Finally awake?" He said, coming over to me and rubbing the top of my head, laughing, until he stopped and got a fake worried look on his face, "what? No insult? No stomping on my foot? Are you sure you're feeling okay," he joked and put his hand on my forehead, then his face turned serious. "Woah, you really do feel hot. I'm gonna go get the thermomator," he said and went to the back closet.

I rolled my eyes then turned my attention over to Li, "is my brother taking you back today?" I asked him, and he just smirked.

"Sorry Kinomoto, my mom called. Appearantly I've got a bug infestation at my place so I'm gonna have to stay here for a week or two,"

I stood there wide-eyed for a moment until it finally hit me, me and Li were going to be living in the same place for a whole week?! "WHAT?!"

------

**A/N: **Well there's some SxS stuff :)) It kind of feels rushed though. I don't want it to be all rushed and everything, but with all I have planned for this it will have to be a little rushed or it will be like 30 chapters. I don't want to go above 15 for this. So anyways... There's the chap, hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I'll update again after I get 5 reviews for the chap :)

Thanks for the reviews Chibiangelle and Rosedreamer101!

-Lexi


	4. Pool fun

**Summary: **Ever since moving away from Tomoeda, life had been all about trying to survive in a pool full of hungry sharks, those hungry sharks being the teenagers that I deal with every day, and the pool being my High school. Every force in the universe seemed to be plotting my downfall. But I hadn't realized how cruel it really could be, until my life seemed perfect, and I got cut deeper then I ever had before.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. It was mondo hard writing this, but it's up now. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, Manga, or(regrettably) Syaoran Li.

------

I took in several deep breaths to stop from screaming my guts out. Was he actually telling the truth? Was I going to be living in the same condo as the man who was _practically _my enemy?

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I couldn't seem to get past the fact that I would be living in the same house as Syaoran. It wasn't that big of a deal, really, but something about it made me want to pull my hair out. It might have had something to do the fact that we were best friends until 7th grade, and then he wouldn't say a word to me.

**Flashback**

_"Syaoran! What's up, why haven't you answered your phone the bazillion times I called you?!" The emerald orbed girl said as she ran up to the messy chestnut haired boy. When he refused to answer, or even pay any attention to her, she waved a hand in front of his face and muttered things like 'earth to Syaoran,' but any attempt she made to get the young boys attention failed so she left, majorly confused._

_The whole day went by and he hadn't said anything to her, until she finally got a note from him saying _Sorry, love Syaoran._ Was that it? What did he mean _sorry_? Why was everything suddenly getting so confusing?_

_And that was it. The last word he said to her._

**End of flashback**

"Hey kiddo, got the thermomator," Touya said as he came back to us after my breakdown.

"Touya I feel sick!" I moaned, as I went to go lay down on the couch, "I think I need to go back home," I suggested in a desperate attempt to get out of the same house as that donkey called Syaoran Li. By the look on his face I guessed I wasn't going home anytime soon.

"I still have something I need to talk to you about," he said boredly as he put that nasty thermomator in my mouth. I hated the thought of something that had been in other people's mouthes being in my mouth.

He took the thermomator out as he said, "it's kind of high... I'll go get you some soup." And with that he left me alone with the jackass standing a few feet away from me. I eyed him weirdly as he stood there smirking for a few seconds. I inwardly started panicking when he started slowly walking over to me and I could feel my heart beat increase rapidly.

Once he finally got there, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered "we're gonna have some fun these next two weeks," in a low almost seductive tone, and I could feel a shudder going up my spine.

He, thankfully, left after that and I decided to get on the computer and check my e-mail. I signed into messanger as I always do when I get on and, seeing that Chiharu was on, I started a conversation with her.

**xxEmErAlDeYeDchErRyxx:**hey Chi! wats up?

**AthousanDspringS112:**nm, did you hear about the pool party tomorrow?

**xxEmErAlDeYeDchErRyxx:**in the middle of april?

**AthousanDspringS112:**it's not like it's cold or anything... it was like 80 degrees today!

**xxEmErAlDeYeDchErRyxx:**yeah i guess. where is it?

**AthousanDspringS112:**...'s house. you know, Mei's new boyfriend.

**xxEmErAlDeYeDchErRyxx:**ugh i hate him

**AthousanDspringS112:**yeah i know, i dont know what she sees in him.

**xxEmErAlDeYeDchErRyxx:**yeah... oh, yeah, and now li syaoran is staying in the same condo as me

**AthousanDspringS112:**WHAT?! SAKURA, YOU CANNOT START DATING THAT MAN-WHORE!

**xxEmErAlDeYeDchErRyxx:**woah Chi relax. i would never date him. but appearantly he's having some bug problem at his house so touya invited him to stay at his condo.

**AthousanDspringS112:**dude, saki, i feel so sorry for you right now.

**xxEmErAlDeYeDchErRyxx:**haha me too. but i gtg, need to talk to my brother about something. peace out

And with that I signed off, eager to go see what Touya needed to talk about. I snuck around the corner to find my brother pouring some miso soup into a bowl.

"Hey Touya," I let out quietly as I came up and leaned on the counter next to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes as Touya stared at the soup, obviously deep in thought. I could tell that whatever he needed to talk about I wouldn't like very much.

"Do you know how dad's been having money problems the past few years?" I nodded slowly, not quite understanding what he was saying. "And it's because he owes a ton of money to that one family?" I nodded again, and started to run anything that he could be getting at through my head. _Is dad selling his house? Are we gonna become homeless? Oh my gosh, I'll only have one pair of clothes! _I thought and my eyes got wider then I thought they could get. I ignored the weird looks Touya was giving me, and tried to think of something else that he could be trying to tell me. Nothing.

"But Touya, why don't we just pay them back? We've got plenty of money," I attempted to help the situation.

"Yes we do, but we don't have enough to pay them back. Sakura, I'm marrying their daughter."

------

I woke up in Touya's room with a huge headache. Damnit, why am I in Touya's room?

"Hey, you okay?" I heard someone ask, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Touya. What happened?" I asked as I sat up and looked at who I thought was Touya. Nope, it was Li. "Oh it's you," I muttered blankly.

"Yes, it's me," he said and I could hear a hint of anger in his voice, then he rolled his eyes and left. I watched him leave as I started thinking about what just happened. Was he actually... _worried_about me? Why would he be? I must have just still been helf asleep, because there was no way he was worried about_me._

I layed there for a few more minutes feeling too lazy to get up, then went to go find Touya.

I found him sitting on the couch talking to Syaoran. Wasn't he even concerned about if I was okay?

"Hey Touya," I sat down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I saw Li rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but do the same.

"How you feeling kiddo?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, but what happened?"

"Well, you just passed out after I told you about... um..."

"You getting married?" I whispered in absolute dread. The thought of my brother getting married to an absolute stranger who he's not at all attracted to was just horrible. "When is it going to be," I wondered aloud preceeding a deep sigh from Touya.

"Two months," were the last two words I heard before I felt a wet drop coming down my face. My hand raised slowly up to it and wiped it away. _Oh my gosh, I'm actually crying about this! Why do I have to sit here and cry in front of Touya and Syaoran. No, Sakura. You have to be strong and not cry about this. _I thought to myself, but it was to late. The tears were coming down like rivers down my face. I didn't even notice that my brother had taken me into an embrace and was holding me as tight as he could.

We sat there for who knows how long just like that. Me crying, and Touya finally deciding to be a good big brother. Li must have gotten up and left somewhere during it because he wasn't there when I finally broke out of the arms that had been holding me for so long.

I looked up at Touya and he gave me a reassuring smile, and with that I left.

------

I looked over myself in the mirror one more time. I was wearing a deep pink string bikini and holding a beige beach bag with pink, blue, and yellow polka dots on it. I still wasn't happy with how it looked but after changing five times before putting this on, I figured this was good enough.

I was interupted from admiring myself in the mirror as I heard my ringtone and hurriedly scrambled through my beach bag to find my cell.

"Moshi moshi," I said as I found my phone and brought it up to my ear.

"Sakura, where are you? My and Takashi-kun have been out here waiting for, like, a whole two minutes!" I heard on the other line.

"Oh, right, be right out," was my reply before hanging up the phone and slipping it back into my bag. I started for the door, grabbing my sunglasses off of my dresser on my way out, and yelled goodbye to Touya as I opened the door and slipped out.

I thought that the car trip would never end. Takashi and Chiharu were flirting with each other the whole time, as I sat in the back about to explode. I swear, this was worse then _any _of those 'chick flicks' the Meilin's made me sit through. When we finally got there I was about ready to kiss the ground. Next time I get in a car with both Chiharu _and _Yamazaki, at least one of them better be dead or unconcious.

As we walked up to the gate to the backyard we were immediately greeted by Meilin and her boyfriend. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it to the pool party," said ..., then he put on one of those cheesy fake smiles like he always does.

"Yeah. Anything to get away from Li Syaoran," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah I heard about him staying in your brothers condo," Meilin said a bit strangely. "Sakura, I'm sorry, but Syaoran-kun's here today."

"Shit," I mumbled and Meilin giggled.

We walked over to some chairs by the pool and just talked for about half an hour until Chiharu announced that she was ready to get in the water. Yamazaki, of course, followed with her and Meilin went inside with her boyfriend after that. They're probably upstairs making out right now.

So I was alone on the chair sunbathing. I was laying down on a chair with my eyes closed, and I swear I would have fallen asleep until I felt a pair of lips brush against my own. I shot up wide-eyed about to slap whoever had just done that, until I saw who it was.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Kiyoshi!" I commanded as I stood up so I would be eye to eye with the blue-eyed boy standing in front of me. He put his hands on my waist and I could see a playful look in his eyes. "What?" I asked confused as I saw a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, nothing," he replied casually and looked up at the sky. "Just this," he said quickly and I found myself in his arms bridal style as he was running towards the pool.

Oh no, he can't...

He wouldn't!

He did.

He jumped into the water with me still in his arms and pulled me under with him. I quickly swam to the surface of the water and gasped for breath, then looked around to find Kiyoshi. He was gonna hurt tonight.

I looked around me and couldn't see him, until I suddenly felt someone tickling me from behind. I practically jumped out of the pool I was so surprised.

I quickly turned around the face my victim and saw him stifling a laugh. He instantly stopped when he saw me. The look on my face said it all, 'start digging your grave.'

"Aw come on, can you really get mad at this?" He said and pointed to his face which was now etched with a cute puppy dog pout.

I thought for a moment and decided there was no use fighting with him. He was, after all, my future husband.

I still can't get used to that. I mean, I barely even know the guy, and yet he's my husband. I did feel a strong connection when I first met him, but this is just weird. I wonder if there's any way to change it... Do I want to change it? Kiyoshi's a great guy, and I really like him, but do I really want to marry him? And what about Syaoran. Wait, what about him! I don't care what that guy thinks, he's just some ... that's staying with my brother...right?

"Sakura?" I heard my name and was suddenly broke out of my train of thought. I looked up and saw Meilin and Chiharu standing by the edge of the pool, looking at me weirdly. I must have spaced out.

"Oh hey, um..." I said as I rubbed the side of my neck.

"I've got some people I want you to meet," Chiharu said with a smile. I said goodbye to Kiyoshi and went with her, but froze as I realized where we were walking.

Tomoyo's _new_ group of friends.

"Chiharu you know I don't want to talk to them," I grabbed her and stopped her, making sure we were out of earshot of the prepulars.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but they're really not that bad! Well, some of them are, but not most of them, and it would mean alot to me," she said as she looked at me with a cute pout forming on her face.

I finally gave in, unhappily. "Fine," I grumbled, and let Chiharu drag me over to the hot tub where all of them were gathered around.

"Hey everyone! This is my best friend Sakura," Chiharu said cheerfully once we got there.

"Yo."

"Whatsup!"

"What is _she_doing here?" Eriol said looking at me with a glare.

This made it all worth it. I inwardly smirked, "well, appearantly Chi's dating Yamazaki-kun now so she wanted to introduce me to his friends. Problem with that?" Was my reply, and now my smirk was on the outside as well.

He just sighed in annoyance, and Yamazaki finally spoke up, "don't mind Eriol, he can be a ass sometimes. And call me Takashi," he said with a smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

I talked with them for the rest of the time we were there. Tomoyo and her man-slut boyfriend left after me being there for about fifteen minutes. I felt triumphant.

Takashi dropped me and Chiharu off at my brother's place after the party. Chiharu's new boyfriend definitely wasn't as bad as I had thought. He was actually... kinda... cool. His friends were okay too.

I, luckily, didn't run into Li the whole day.

"Hey, we're home!" I shouted as we walked in the front door. I dropped my bag beside the door and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote control.

"What do you mean,_we_," Touya said as he walked into the living room in sweat pants and no shirt. He immediately started glaring at her when he saw Chiharu sitting on the chair. "What's _she _doing here?" He asked with resentment in his voice.

Did I ever mention that my best friend and my brother don't get along?

"Chi had a fight with her sister and didn't want to go home, so she's staying here tonight," I replied boredly as continued to press the power button on the remote control for probably the millionath time. "Touya you're flicker's out of battery," I complained as I tossed it onto the opposite side of the couch as me.

"Well then get some new ones," he told me right before he left the room.

"Fine then!" I called after him.

"Hey Sakura, Li's already asleep and I'm about to be, so could you and you're chipmunk friend over there keep it down a bit?" He said, poking his head around the corner then leaving again. I stuck my tongue out at the spot where he just was then turned to Chiharu.

"You tired?" I asked, getting a devious thought.

"No, why?" she asked, looking like she was getting what I was thinking.

I smiled devilishly and went back into my bathroom, then came back with a small hair-spray can.

"Is that-" Chiharu started and I said yes before she could finish. We both smirked, and snuck into my previous bedroom-the one that Li was now staying in.

I tip-toed over to the bed with Chiharu following behind me. We lingered over the bed like shadows and I shook the can, careful not to shake it to hard to avoid alot of noise. I slowly brought the can a few feet away from his head, and was about to spray it when I heard a loud noise coming from the sleeping figure in front of us.

_Oh my gosh, he's awake!_Was my first though, but then I realized something. His eyes were closed. Oh my-he's snoring! Li Syaoran snores!

I looked at my accomplice behind me and we both tried to stifle a giggle as I brought the spray a ways away from his hair again. This time I managed to spray it. I finished the entire side, and then realized that I had to do what I was dreading thinking about since I thought of this. I had to turn him over to do the other side.

"Chi, we gotta turn him over," I whispered to her, and she got wide-eyed. She shook her head vigorously and mouthed a million no's to me before I sighed, "I have to do the other side."

We were about to get into an argument about it before we heard something that scared the fish out of both of us--he groaned. He was waking up, and I wasn't planing on being there when he did.

Me and Chiharu ran out of there as fast as we could without making any noise. We scrambled into the living room and collapsed on the couch laughing.

------

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Touya must have been cooking breakfast. I looked over at Chiharu and saw that she was still asleep, so I started shaking her to wake her up.

She finally got up and looked over at me. We sat there for a while, both of us obviously thinking about last night. "Did we actually-"

"Yep," I cut her off. We sat in silence for another few seconds before we both burst out in laughter simultaneously. We were so busy laughing we didn't even notice the chinese boy down the hall coming out of his room and going into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

------

**A/N: **Well, Syaoran knows about his 'new hair color' now :)) The inspiration for the prank? Me and my cousin actually did this to my and her brothers while they were asleep. Well, review if you liked it! Remember, reviews make a happy author, and a happy author makes good chapters : lol

-Lexi


	5. Good news and bad news

**Summary: **Ever since moving away from Tomoeda, life had been all about trying to survive in a pool full of hungry sharks, those hungry sharks being the teenagers that I deal with every day, and the pool being my High school. Every force in the universe seemed to be plotting my downfall. But I hadn't realized how cruel it really could be, until my life seemed perfect, and I got cut deeper then I ever had before.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Wow, late update much? Sorry. I was in the process of moving, and it took longer then expected to get internet. ANYWAYS I wanted to do an extra long chapter, but next is pretty much at the club and I really wanted that to be in the next chapter. So sorry about that. This chapter was ALOT different then I planned though. It was going to be completely different. You can expect the next chapter saturday or sunday... And you might have noticed that I changed the rating... I think it's kinda on the line of k+ and t, but I just wanted to be safe :) And coming up there might be some things that young kids shouldn't be reading.

**Thanks for reviewing: **WOW thanks so much for reviewing! It's not just the reviews, I'm even on author alert lists now. Lexi is SO excited!! lol. Anyways thanks the following users for reviews;

**Vapid Philosophy- **you're probably right about that lol. Thanks for the review!

**Kamichamakarinlover25**- wow hope I spelled your name right P lol. You'll have to read to find out what color :)

**Waterlilies52, HPgirl7, Rosedreamer101, Puasloma- **thanks SO much for the reviews!

And I forgot to thank reviewers last chapter, so thanks **Hawkofnavarre and rosedreamer101 **for the reviews too!! And thanks hawkofnavarre for the advice :)

Okay, on with the story!

-

Me and Chiharu looked at each other wide-eyed after hearing the angry man's yell echo through the now dead-silent house. We both had the same thought on mind; run.

We scrambled into the kitchen and hid behind the island, ignoring the weird looks that my very confused brother was giving us.

"Oh my gosh, we're gonna die! We're gonna die, we're gonna die, SAKURA! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" The panicking young girl yelled, and I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Well, we're gonna if you keep screaming like that and he finds us! Now shush," I whispered and peered around the corner to see if the angry Chinese man was coming. Seeing that he wasn't, I quickly leaned my back against the side of the island again, only to find Syaoran on the other side peering down at us, _very _angrily. Me and Chiharu both tried to stifle our giggling, as we attempted to stand up to see Syaoran face-to-face, but fell down laughing ourassesoff.

I looked up at him once I could finally stop laughing and couldn't help but stare at his hair; half chocolate brown, half **pink**. After admiring our little 'work of art' I managed to looked at his face, and saw that he was even more pissedthen before. I immediately stopped laughing and nudged Chiharu, signaling her to do the same.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, staring up nervously at an angry Li Syaoran.

Once I had finally had enough, I started chuckling very _very _nervously as I stood up to meet him face-to-face. I didn't even notice Chiharu crawling over to the door.

I grew more and more nervous as each second went by with me and Syaoran just staring at each other. He's kinda hot when he's mad... NO, SAKURA! Not the time for that!

I was suddenly broke out of my weird train of thought when I heard someone yell "Sakura, run!" and without even thinking about it I ran for the door and into my car, with Chiharu right behind me and Syaoran a little ways behind her. We jumped into the car and drove out of there faster then I thought possible.

We finally stopped at a cafe and went in laughing our butts off for the second time that day. We sat down at a table and a waiter came up to take our order and gave me a wink as soon as he got over to us. He took our orders then went back over to the counter. I could see him eying me the whole time our food was being made.

He wasn't that bad looking. He had jet black hair and red eyes. He looked a lot like Meilin. If I didn't have a boyfriend already, he would be totally datable.

I suddenly heard my cellphone ringing. I looked at the phone and saw Meilin's name. _She's definitely going to want to hear about Li's new 'do'. _I thought as I answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi," I said into the phone.

"SAKURA! Guess what?!" a very excited Meilin yelled into the phone.

"I don-" I started, but was rudely cut off.

"I won the fashion contest! EEK! I'm like so excited!"

"Oh my gosh Meilin, that's awesome! Congratulations! We're gonna have to go to the club tomorrow to celebrate, okay?"

"I don't know, I'm not really one to celebrate my own achievements," Meilin said, trying to be modest but failing miserably.

"Shut up Mei, you're going if I have to tie you up, gag you, and throw you in my trunk to get you there," I heard a sigh on the other end and knew that I had won. "Great, now I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone with a grin I couldn't wipe off of my face. My best friend had actually won a fashion contest. I was nothing but ecstatic for her.

I diverted my gaze over to Chiharu and ignored all her inquiries about why I was grinning like an idiot, until her phone rang too. She kept her gaze on me as she answered it then put it up to her ear and said, "moshi moshi."

I had to force myself not to laugh as she held the phone a few inches away from her ear to keep our exhilarated best friend from breaking her eardrums. I watched as she grew more excited after Meilin told her the news.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me?!" she started after she hung up the phone. I shrugged my shoulders cutely before I got up and started walking out of the cafe. Before we left I looked back at the waiter and he gave me another wink. I felt inclined to blow him a kiss but figured that it would raise conflict with Kiyoshi.

We left the cafe and decided to go shopping, thinking that it wasn't safe back at Touya's place with Li yet.

I called Kiyoshi on the way, after being reminded of him by the waiter. He answered sounding sick and told me that he couldn't hang out because he had the flu.

As soon as we got to the mall we started talking about how soon we would see our best friend's clothes in every window of every store.

"How exciting is that gonna be?" I asked Chiharu as we walked over to the food court.

"I know, right? She's going to be one of the biggest designers ever I just know it," she predicted but then stopped dead in her tracks with a look of complete dread on her face. I looked at her confused, completely oblivious to what could have caused such a change in her attitude.

"Chi? What's wrong?" I asked, now turned around to face her.

"Do you remember where she said the school was?" she asked me and realization suddenly hit me.

--FLASHBACK--

"So Mei, what do you think it's going to be like being a world famous fashion designer once you win?" Chiharu asked her Chinese friend as the three girls walked out of a smoothie shop.

"Yeah Meilin, it's going to be so cool. People will pay _thousands _maybe even **millions **of dollars for your designs!" Sakura stated and her and Chiharu both looked at Meilin.

"No one said I was gonna win, guys. And I doubt I'll be _that _famous," Meilin protested. She tilted her head to the said, obviously thinking about something. "It will be cool if I _do _win though. You know, I'll get to go to a school in America. Some place called California," she shrugged and kept walking with her friends.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

I was on the verge of tears thinking about losing Meilin. We had been best friends for years. I looked at Chiharu and saw that she was fighting back tears too.

"What's it gonna be like without her?" Chiharu asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You know, it's not gonna be that bad!" I started, trying to brighten things up, "we can still visit her. And I'm sure they have phones in America," I stated and she let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same."

* * *

I walked up the wooden steps to Kiyoshi's house and rung the doorbell when I reached the door.

I waited for someone to open the door but it never happened. I rung it again but there was still no answer.

"He told me he was home sick today..." I thought out load, then I pressed my ear against the door just to hear music blasting.

"Why the hellwould he be blasting music if he's sick?" I said to myself, and took my cell phone out of my purse. I dialed his phone number and put my ear up to the door again. I heard the music suddenly stop and immediately after heard my boyfriend's voice in the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" was the greeting I heard in a sick voice.

"Hey! Just wanted to check how you're doing? Still home?"

"Um, yeah. I feel awful," he said and I could hear shuffling inside his house.

I slowly turned the door knob and thanked god it wasn't locked. I pushed the door open and slowly stepped into his house.

"Oh, that's too bad. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, feigning worry. I rounded the corner into his bedroom and saw him shuffling through his desk drawers looking for something.

"No, thanks babe. I think I'll be fine," he refused and slammed the drawer shut. I quickly got out of the doorway fearing he would turn around and see me there.

"Okay then. Hope you feel better soon," I said and was about to hang up the phone before the startling words left his mouth.

"Okay. I love you," was what I heard, and I nearly dropped the phone. I stood there for a moment, jaw on the floor, wondering if my ears were playing tricks on me. I finally gained grip of myself and was able to answer.

"Y-yeah. I-I..." I stuttered, "You too. Bye," I quickly got out then hung up the phone.

Did he really love me?

More importantly, did I love him...?

I turned around and poked my head around the corner to see him. He was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. I tried to say his name, but all that came out was a squeak.

A squeak that seemed to get his attention. He jerked his head up and stood up to walk over to me. He peered down at me and just stared into my eyes.

"You said you were sick," I said trying not to sound hurt. I was hurt. He lied to me for who knows why. He could have another girl in there hiding in his closet for all I knew.

"I'm sorry, but I had a reason," he tried to explain.

"And what's that?" I asked and fought back a glare.

He looked at me for a second with sadness all over his eyes then looked down at his feet. For a moment I felt bad for him, but then I remembered how he had lied to me and couldn't fight the glare anymore.

I grabbed his hand and opened it to see what he had been looking for in the desk. I gasped when I saw a small plastic bag with a powdered substance in it.

I took a step back and could feel a tear run down my cheek. "Drugs?" I asked softly, and got suddenly angry. "Is this why you said you were sick today?" all I wanted to do was slap him until he looked back up at me and took a step forward.

"Sakura, I can explain," he said as he tried to take me into his arms, but I pushed him away.

" Is this why you couldn't see me today? BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO GET HIGH?!" I screamed as I threw the bag onto the ground .

"I'm sorry," he said softly and I looked at him.

He was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura, I can quit for you. Please just give me another chance," he attempted to hold me again but this time I slapped him. My hand stung from the impact.

I started on my way to the door and stopped with my hand on the door knob when I heard him yelling at me to wait.

"I wasn't lying. Back there on the phone. I love you, Sakura," I heard those words again and just wanted to cry. I turned around and saw a sincere look in his eyes.

We stared into each others eyes for a moment before I turned around and ran out the door, not looking back. I ran back to the apartment not giving a **dang **about what Syaoran would do to me.

I got there and slammed the door and leaned my back against it. I slid down to the floor and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I hugged my knees and buried my face in them, and just sat there and sobbed. I had to have been there for five minutes before I felt and arm wrap around me.

I looked up and saw Li looking down at me. I looked in his eyes and say something that had never been there before. Usually filled with wild passion, they were now filled with warmth and kindness.

"It's okay," he said softly and held me tightly. I cried into his chest for what had to be and hour, and he didn't complain. He just sat there and comforted me even after what I had done to him.

I had finally stopped crying, but I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to stay there with him. I couldn't explain it, even if I try.

I couldn't be falling in love with Li Syaoran... Could I?

He put his hands on my shoulders and sat me up to look at him, and I could still see the warmth in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking me by surprise. I nodded softly and he smiled. That smile made me want to melt right where I was. He got up and helped me do the same. He walked back over to his room but before he closed his door I could hear him say over his shoulder, "thanks for the new hair by the way. You're doing my chores for the next month because of it."

"What? But that's not fair!" I yelled after him.

I sat there pouting when there was no response.

I stopped with my childish behavior after about thirty seconds, but stayed there thinking about everything that had happened that day.

We gave Li a awesome new 'do', Meilin's going to a school in America because of a fashion contest, Kiyoshi's using drugs, Syaoran _comforted _me when I came home crying, and now I've got extra chores for the whole month.

I heard Touya's phone ringing and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

Big mistake.

"Moshi moshi," I said into the phone as I got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I got some pockies out of the refrigerator, but dropped them when I heard the voice on the other line.

"_Sakura._ "

"Kiyoshi, you are the last person I want to talk to right now," I said, on the verge of yelling.

"_Look, I know you're mad at me, bu-_ "

"Trust me, I'm more then mad."

"_Sakura, please,_ " I almost felt bad for him.

"Look, I'm not going to call the police on you or tell anyone about the drugs, so please just leave me alone," I hung up the phone without even waiting for his response. I could feel the tears coming again, until I turned around and saw Syaoran standing there with the other phone in his hands.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him and he slowly nodded. I looked down at the floor and within seconds I could see tears crashing against the tile. I don't know how much time went by until Syaoran walked up to me.

I looked up when he put his hands on my shoulders, and saw his amber eyes staring into mine. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't.

"Sakura," he said softly and I diverted my eyes from his. "Tell me honestly. Are you on drugs?" he asked me. I found it almost funny, but knew this wasn't the time to be laughing.

I looked into his eyes again before answering, "no." I could see a look of relief on his face, but then one of worry and anger.

"But Kiyoshi-san is?"

I closed my eyes to fight back the tears, and softly nodded.

I took his hands off of me and walked out the door. It was hurting _way _too much being here.

I grabbed my purse and walked out the door, not even bothering to look at Syaoran. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Meilin's number, but hung up. I didn't want to ruin her day with my troubles after she heard such great news.

I dialed Chiharu's number and waited for her to pick up, but she never did.

I walked through the city for a while before going over to the park. I sat on the swing and just thought about everything. I finally came back to reality a few hours later. I didn't know what time it was, but the sun was setting, so I had to have been there for a while.

I was about to get up and leave when I felt a tear drop hit my arm. I reached my hand up to my face and it was wet.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming anymore. I fell to the ground and sat there crying for what had to have been an hour, before I saw a tissue in front of my face. I took it gratefully and wiped my tears away. I didn't even bother looking at who gave it to me, but whoever it was took me into their arms.

It felt so warm. I was immediately reminded of Syaoran, when he comforted me earlier. I cried and cried into this person's arms. I drifted in and out of consciousness, until I heard my name. I looked up at the man who had me in his arms and saw him looking down at me caringly.

"Yamazaki-kun?" I said dumbly and he chuckled.

"Who did you think it was," he said with a half-smile, and helped me up.

And then we just walked. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't really care. We stopped in front of the cafe that me and Chiharu had been at earlier.

We went in and he ordered us two coffees.

I stared down at my coffee, mixing it slowly with my spoon. I looked up and he was smiling at me patiently. I could tell he wanted me to tell him why I was crying, but I just couldn't. I watched as a tear splashed in my coffee.

He grabbed my hand comfortingly and I tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears.

"I broke up with Hatoyama-san," I let out quietly and he squeezed my hand a little harder.

"You haven't been dating him for that long, why are you so upset about it?"

I chuckled softly, "I don't know. I know I shouldn't be this upset about it, but we just kind of had a... a connection," I said and wanted to slap myself for sounding so corny.

I looked up at him and his eyes had such a comforting look in them. He was smiling at me so kindly.

"It's okay, it didn't sound as corny as you think," he stated and I laughed.

"Thanks," I said and looked down again. "You're a much better person then I thought you were."

"You're welcome," he took a sip of his coffee. We talked for at least an hour about _everything_. I told him about how Meilin had won the fashion contest, and he told me about everyone that I had met at the pool party. I mainly laughed as he made jokes and talked.

"He really does care about you," he said out of nowhere and I looked at him intently.

"What?"

"Syaoran. He cares about you. A lot," he stated taking me by surprise.

"Oh," I said softly. He got up and came over to my chair to help me up.

"We'd better get going," he said and we walked over to the door.

"Wait," I said before we left. I looked around the cafe for the waiter and saw him over there, staring at me, looking pissed off. "Okay," I said with a smile and we left.

"What?" he asked me with a fun smile on his face.

"That waiter in there. He was winking and staring at me the whole time me and Chi were here earlier," I said and he laughed.

"Must have been pretty pissedseeing you there with me."

"You should have seen him," I said and we both laughed.

--

**A/N: **Well, hope it was worth the wait :) I really wanted Sakura and Takashi to become close before the end of the story, and I think that did it pretty well.

Okay, but I need to ask about an upcoming fanfic I'm writing. There's going to be a lot of Sakura writing songs, and I was just wondering if you wanted songs that like famous singers wrote or if you wanted me to write them. I do write songs, but they would be better quality if I used other people's(with credit, of course). Let me know )

-Lexi


	6. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY EVERYONE

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say how sorry I am for taking forever to update this thing. I had given up on it, but you know it's my first fanfic and all so I'm going to try my hardest to finish this. I'm thinking about rewriting the whole thing, and giving it a new name, since I pretty much hate this name. Lol. But anyways, if anyone even still cares about this story, then stay tuned for the next update. (: I'll have it up as soon as possible!

By the way, if you have any suggestions for the story, that would be great since I seem to have lost a lot of creativity lately. Thanks muchh!


	7. Another authors note :

hii guys. (:

Again, I'm so sorry it's been taking so long. I just got done moving to a new state(which took SO MUCH longer then it should have, for your information. D:) and things have been pretty hectic.

Okay so anyways. Onto the reason I've written this author's note! I've almost finished with the new chapter, which I hope will be a lot better written then the rest because I've been practicing writing a lot, but I've also decided that before I post it I'm going to rewrite all of the previous chapters, because the story's going to be going into a slightly new direction now, and right now a lot of the things in there now don't make sense with the new things. Heck, they didn't even make sense with the old ones, and I'm mentally slapping myself right now for even putting them in there! Lol. And there was also grammatical errors, parts where I didn't describe things as well as I should have, etc. So for all the re-written chapters it'll be a lot "smooter reading" I guess you could say? That sounded so lame. Anyways. Be looking out for that. :3

And also, I'm giving this story a new name. Yeah, I've pretty much given this story like a billion-gajillion new names, but this is going to be the permanent new name, no matter if I get sick of it or not. (: YAYY!! ;P

So, anyways, anyone who has this story on alert or anything, be looking for a new chapter in the story "Who Knew," 'coz that's going to be the new name!! Haha.

This has turned out a lot longer then I thought it would, sorry for making you read through my ultra boring author's note.

-Alexx.

(Btw, I've also been working on a lot of oneshots, since those seem to be my obsession at the moment. (: So look out for those, too!)


End file.
